Charmed Heritage: 110 Good Bye, Centennial
by StoryGirl83
Summary: It isn't a typical day at work for either Wyatt or Chris Halliwell when demons are sent to attack both brothers at work. An innocent party is attacked instead of one of them and the other is in some serious trouble. Will everyone make it out alive?
1. Demon With a Jar

Good-Bye, Centennial

Prologue - Demon With a Jar

Friday, March 5, 2027

* * *

Chris Halliwell stood in front of the glass doors of Centennial and sighed. "One last time."

* * *

About the same time, Steve Kessler, a warlock, was talking to what looked like a man holding a jar. There was skepticism on his face. "You truly believe that what's in that jar will do anything to even slow down these witches let alone harm them, Knøttlitenmester."

Knøttlitenmester didn't much care for his words. "You have so little faith, but that will not get you a free demonstration."

Steve shrugged. "The prestige of taking on offspring of the Charmed Ones should be worth something."

"Not worth my time," Knøttlitenmester declared, slightly bored. "I will be paid or I will leave."

"You'll be paid," Steve assured him, "half now, half later. Hold out your hand."

Knøttlitenmester held out him and waited at Steve covered his hand with his own. Though he winced, Knøttlitenmester waited until Steve pulled his hand away.

"I think you know what to do."

Knøttlitenmester nodded. "Tell me if you ever take on the Charmed Ones themselves. That will be worth my time."

"This first," Steve reminded him.

"Of course. Pleasure doing business."

As Knøttlitenmester walked away Steve scowled. "Not even close to a pleasure."

* * *

I know it's short. Steve chapters almost always are. Give him a little more time and he starts causing even more trouble . . . or melts when his daughter shows up. Let's be fair. Devia does have her daddy wrapped around her finger. Knøttlitenmester is a combination of two Norwegian words meaning "Tiny Master". I'm liking that language. They have such cool sounding words. I have no clue how it's pronounced, but that's what the words mean.

Hope you enjoy the story.


	2. The Day Begins

First a thank you to my reviewers:

piperspeanut - Nope, you aren't too far behind, and I appreciate you reviewing on both sites. Thanks.

Anym. - *Big Grin* Yep, I noticed. Good for you. Here's an update with a bit more story than the last one. Enjoy.

lizardmomma - Half my demons get their name because of what their name means. The exceptions so far being Steve (who's a warlock, not a demon) and the Crennor siblings (Trae from Stolen Souls and her brothers). Well, and Max, but he's only been mentioned briefly . . . and Toby and Aka, but seriously, they're only half demon and the kinds of demon each is has a name from Charmed, so they really shouldn't count. Oh, Marchez. I guess he counts. I just made up his name. Yeah, so it probably is pretty close to half.

If anyone wants to refer to this episode's demon and doesn't want to try spelling his name (and the only way on this site I know how to make that third letter is to copy and paste), feel free to call him the Tiny Master or something like that. You will see soon enough where the name comes from.

Couldn't have Chris leave Centennial without letting all of his known co-workers get their appearance. I won't say last. Some it may be. I don't know. Some it won't be. I just don't know for sure which. So enjoy. And if you secrets like one of my readers did, who knows. There may just be some, though they may not be the secrets you think.

And everyone enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One – The Day Begins

Brian Heitzman was filling a mug of steaming hot liquid with brown powder when Chris walked into the break room and over to the chairs. Brian looked over at him as Chris sat down. Looking down at the hot chocolate in his hands, he set the mug down. He picked up another mug and filled it with hot water from the coffee pot. He added another pack of hot chocolate and brought both mugs over to where Chris was sitting. "Hey, I hear today's your last day."

Chris looked up as Brian held out a mug. He accepted the mug with a smile and nodded. He took a spoon dangling from Brian's pinky and began stirring in the chocolate mix. "Thanks."

"Having second thoughts?" Brian asked as he sat down next to him.

Chris shook his head. "Third, fourth, fifth, but no, not second. Besides it's not fair to David."

Brian laughed. "Yeah, been there. It wasn't a job though. I had this girlfriend, Ally. Can't say leaving her was my first choice, but it wasn't fair to her to stay. I quit my job and came here because I couldn't stay there where she was and not want her back."

Chris frowned thoughtfully, something about the story sounding very familiar. "But why break up with her?"

"She had an old boyfriend," Brian explained, "one she thought dead. He turned up alive. At first I believed her, but after a few months it became clear that she wasn't over him and that she cared more for him than me." He shrugged. "I didn't want to leave her. You, though, you want to leave."

Chris chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose I do."

Brian laughs, again. "Then, chin up and quit pouting. Do you have a new job yet?

Chris chuckled a bit more. "I'm going to work at my mom's restaurant."

Brian stared at him in disbelief. "You're going to work for your mother?"

"Yes." When Brian continued to look at him stunned he asked, "What? I like to cook."

Brian just shook his head.

Chris stood and put the now empty mug on the coffee stand. "Thanks again for the drink."

Brian grinned as Chris left.

* * *

At the San Francisco Museum of Natural History, Chris' older brother Wyatt was on the phone with a woman whose son he had interviewed the day before. "That is a unique way of looking at it, Mrs. Simes. But that does not make your son the right person for this job. If he would like to call me himself in order to discuss this matter." He paused long enough to hear her response before he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Simes, but that is all I can promise, to listen if he calls. Good day." He waited a moment and then hung up.

He picked up some papers off his desk and began looking through them. With the last six applicants being a complete failure, he had his work cut out for him.

Suddenly he looked up and frowned. He looked around, suspicious. "Great. The last time I got this feeling I was being watched by demon spies."

He sighed and turned back to his desk and the applications on it. He tapped his pen against the desk, frowning before he dropped it and picked up the phone. He dialed and waited with the phone to his ear. When he got send straight to voice mail he sighed. "Hi, Dad. You know I don't like it when you have voice mail on. Anyway, I felt something . . . creepy. You said I need to listen to these instincts, so I'm going to try and get work done early, but call me if something happens. I have this idea that it will. Talk to you later."

He hung up the phone and looked back at the applications. A grim look on his face, he started reviewing them once more, hoping to see something he missed the first time.

* * *

Still a bit on the short side, but you get a bit of an idea what's going on with both brothers. And Wyatt's trying to learn to use his whitelighter powers. Things start happening in the next chapter. Chris is still quite oblivious, but Wyatt is sure something is going on. I look foward to seeing what you think. Hit that review button, please.


	3. Diversions Both Good and Bad

First a thank you to my reviewers:

lizardmomma - Yes, Chris is the oblivious one. There's good reason for that. Wyatt's in his office. Chris is not. And if he was, Chris doesn't really use (or maybe have, I haven't decided) an evil sense. Wyatt most assuredly has one and after what happened in the last episode, seeing his father using those powers, he's trying to learn to use it.

Anym. - Had you been reading this while I was writing it, I would have been as clueless as you, because every time I tried to direct the story it waylayed me. That was kind of fun, because even I did not expect the ending. My beta read chapter four and commented on the content of one of my stories for the first time in a long while (she mostly does spelling and grammer). She was stunned. At least that's how I read her comment.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - I never specifically say what's in the jar, but hopefully it will be pretty obvious when you see it. If you haven't figured it out after a few more chapters, let me know and I'll tell you straight out. For now, the contents of that jar hasn't shown up yet. And Paige's evil sense it pretty much what I was thinking when I first introduced Wyatt having this power . . . back in "Stolen Souls". When Chris sent him to the kitchen to get ingredients for the potion to vanquish Trae he felt something, and dismissed it, but the Spy Demons from the next episode where spying on him then.

Andine - *Big Grin* Thanks. When I first started working on it, all it said was TM (for tiny master) and I had to find a way to make that sound cooler, thought even that makes a funny name for a demon.

Cirolane - :D Thank you for the explanation on the name. I was kind of hoping you would help there. I gues "squirt" works. Still more or less accurate. I'm afraid I get my names through one of two ways. Google search for a word and a language (which got me Archemneme, which is Greek, I think) or a free translation site, which may or may not be accurate. I try to find words that mean what I want and sound good together. So the "K" is pronounced? I was pronouncing it "not", but I want to pronounce it right. That's an interesting idea about Brian's story. I kind of just figured her ex was MIA from the military or something like that. It isn't something I'm going to go into in this story (though in the story it came from I will). Exactly so on Wyatt needing to following his instincts. Exactly so.

Both brothers are going on with their days, but Wyatt's is growing more eerie, while Chris has a pleasant exchange (for the most part) with two of his coworkers.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Two – Diversions Both Good and Bad

Chris entered the break room a little before noon. Inside he found Jody and Rose chatting. They stopped and looked up as he entered.

"Hey, Chris," Rose greeted him. "Are you really leaving us?"

Chris nodded. "Today's my last day."

"You'll be missed," she told him.

He smiled. "I appreciate that."

"Do you have a job?" Jody asked.

Chris nodded, again. "I'll be working as a chef at The Manor. Have you ever eaten there?"

Rose licked her lips. "Yum. Yeah, I've been there."

Chris grinned. "I'll pass on the compliments. My mom likes hearing them."

"Your mom?" both girls asked surprised, Rose adding, "Is she a chef there, too?"

He grinned bigger as he nodded. "Chef and owner. The Manor is my mom's restaurant." He walked over to the break room fridge and brought out a sandwich he'd brought for lunch. "Mom's going to have me working evenings for the present. She's been working with just herself and one other person in the kitchen since before Christmas."

"He brings a sandwich for lunch," Rose teased, a grin at Jody. Turning back to Chris she playfully accused. "I'm not so sure you're really a chef."

"Come to The Manor tomorrow night," Chris offered. "I'll cook something up special, but just for the two of you. Anyone you bring pays for themselves."

The girls looked at each other and grinned. "You're on," Jody agreed.

"I'll bring David," Rose informed him.

"Well, he's paying for himself," Chris returned. "He can afford it with the raise I just got for him."

"You got for him," Jody laughed. "Mr. Hollis wouldn't have accepted your recommendation unless he agreed that David was the best person for the job."

Rose looked a bit somber and didn't say anything for a moment. "I think it's time for me to get back on the floor."

Chris looked at Jody confused as Rose stood and left the room without any other explanation. "What was that?"

Jody shrugged. "I don't know. I think she's afraid that David being her boss is going to mean she can't date him anymore."

Chris frowned. "I hadn't thought of that, but I don't think it will be a problem, since they were dating before David got promoted."

"You're probably right," Jody agreed. "In that case, I don't know."

Chris didn't know what else to say so he asked, "Do you think you'll be coming tomorrow night?"

"Oh, I will," Jody grinned at him, accepting the change in topic. "And so will Rose. I'm sure. She just has other things on her mind, be they about David or something else. She's right about one thing. Break time is over, for her and for me. I'll see you on the floor."

As he watched her leave, Chris unwrapped his sandwich. Now that he had made a decision to leave and it was his last day, he just wanted it to be over and soon.

* * *

Wyatt put down the phone and looked at the last application. It was straight forward and seemingly ordinary. Yet something about it grabbed at him. He wasn't sure what and as he flipped through it he was he even less sure why it grabbed at him, but he knew the young man listed on the paper was the one he wanted for the job. Had he looked at this application first he wouldn't have looked further.

The longer he looked at it, the more he realized why it was at the bottom. The young man had dropped out of college after only finished one semester. His work history was scattered at best and none of it was very impressive. The only thing of note was a letter from one of his college professors saying that this young man was one of his brightest students and not to take the unfortunate circumstances that forced him out of school against him. He didn't explain what those were, saying it wasn't his place, but did offer to answer questions once they had talked to the applicant and gotten the story from him.

It was all very strange, but Wyatt ran his finger down the page until he found a phone number. Once found he picked up the phone and waited for a dial tone.

And waited.

Wyatt frowned and put down the application. He pressed some buttons on the phone and put it to his ear, again.

Still nothing.

Wyatt's frown grew and he hung up the phone. He pushed back his chair so that he could get up and leave. He had just reached the door when a shiver ran up his spine. He still hadn't heard anything from his dad and the intermittent feeling that something was watching him was back.

He pulled open the door and almost ran down the hall to his friend, Nathan Hensley's office. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in."

Wyatt pushed open the door and walked in. "Nathan, does your phone work?"

"Hello to you, too," Nathan replied, giving him a weird look. "And of course my phone works."

"Would you test that?"

Nathan shrugged, used to the occasional odd request from Wyatt, and picked up his phone. He turned it on and waited with it up against his ear. When nothing happened he frowned. "That's odd."

"So it doesn't?"

Nathan shook his head. He reached down and pulled open a drawer. When his hand came up he had a cell phone in it. He turned in it. He turned it on and dialed. He put it to his ear and waited. After a few seconds he flipped it shut. "Nothing there either." He stood up and slipped his phone into his pocket. "I'm going to see if I can find Hal. If my cell's not working this is not an accident."

"Agreed," was all the comment Wyatt gave. Considering what he'd been feeling all day he had a suspicion this was probably demonic.

* * *

Have I mentioned that Nathan doesn't believe in magic . . . at all? I have characters with varying beliefs in magic. Nathan would have to have it literally shoved in his face and even then he might not believe. Then, there's a character who grew up around a "master of illusion" and believes real magic is probably out there somewhere. More about that in episode twelve.

The next chapter gives you a bit of a look into the "original" time line for Chris as a chance encounter at Centennial gives him a surprising revelation about one of his coworkers.


	4. The Memory

First a thank you to my reviewers:

Anym. - Well, I look foward to seeing what you think when you get back. I'm glad you like how I described Nathan. I have plans for him . . . poor guy. That usually is not a good thing.

DH1994 - It's not, but the letter isn't what got Wyatt's attention. His sensing powers were what was telling him that he should hire this guy. I like that you pay attention to the details I put in though. Thanks.

Cirolane - "K" pronounced. Check mark. Okay. Thanks. Sometimes I think I speak the weirdest language on the planet. Glad you like how I have Wyatt being suspicious. Chris telling people he's going to work for his mom is fun. And the fact that he really does want to do that is even more fun. He tried doing something else, but turns out he didn't much like that. He had other reasons for doing that job, but I have yet to figure out what they were, so they probably aren't important.

lizardmomma - Thank you.

* * *

Chapter Three – The Memory

Chris let out a sigh as his latest customer walked off. A steady line of customers had come to his register for over an hour, but now it looked like there was a break.

A break for him, at least. He chuckled at Brian appeared to be negotiating with a customer. Brian pointed across the room and the young lady shook her head. Brian said something Chris couldn't make out form where he stood, a frown on his face.

Chris smiled. _I'd better help him._ As he approached them a soft voice reached his ears, but not the words. Making his presence known, he asked, "Brian, may I be of assistance?"

The young woman turned around before Brian could answer and Chris gasped.

* * *

_Genevieve Lawson stood in the door way, preventing him from entering. "I wouldn't."_

_Chris frowned. "What happened?"_

_She shook her head. As she did light from outside hit on a dark matt clumped in her hair. "Chris, just trust me."_

_Chris reached up and touched the clump of hair. His fingers came away wet and sticky. He looked at the red drops on his fingers and inhaled sharply. "Genevieve?"_

_Tears welled up in her eyes. "It's not mine." Her voice was a bit choked up as she added, "It's Brian's."_

* * *

Chris' eyes blinked open as he starred at them. _I knew him then?_ He looked at the clean, uninjured young man in front of him. It was hard to imagine him as the occasionally wild eyed, always seeing way too much, Brian Hietzman he'd known then. _He's that Brian?_ He didn't even know this Brian's last name, but the longer he looked the more he was sure. At one time this young man had been his friend, his ally. At one time, this young man had died as so many others before and after him for a cause that was sometimes hard to see an end to, but end it had. And this was the result, the living dead like Brian and Genevieve.

"She says she needs to talk to Mr. Hollis, but she wants to go in the back and I keep telling her she can't."

Gen would insist. But what could she want with Mr. Hollis?

"I just want to talk to Uncle Reggie," she protested.

"Uncle Reggie?" both young men asked surprised.

She grinned. "Reginald Hollis is my godfather."

Chris starred at her, laughter growing in his chest. _Of course he is. Of course my soon to be former boss is the godfather of one of the friends of my other me. Wonder who else I will come across that he knew_. It was perhaps not the best policy to refer to oneself in the third person, but it did help keep track of if he had actually done something or if it was this other guy who looked like him, but lived a totally different life that just so happened to have a lot of the same people in it. People like Brian. And Gen. "Brian, why don't you take . . . Miss Lawson to see Mr. Hollis." It wouldn't do to let on that he knew her name was Genevieve. "She still can't go in back, but she can wait by the door while you get him."

Genevieve looked at him puzzled. "How'd you know my name?"

_Apparently a last name isn't vague enough_, Chris realized as her struggled for an answer that didn't bring up the insane topic of multiple time line memories. Then, a remembered conversation with Mr. Hollis gave him the answer he sought.

"You are Everett Lawson's daughter, right?" And that was definitely a name he couldn't get from the other time line. He hadn't known her father's name in that time line. "Mr. Hollis said that Mr. Lawson was his best friend, so I figured if he was going to have a goddaughter, who better than the daughter of his best friend. Was I wrong?"

She smiled, but her curiosity didn't abate. "Yes, that's my father." She gave him a curious look as if she was reading his mind, which was ridiculous, because Gen was a mortal. He was certain that there wasn't a magical bone in her body. "That isn't how you know though, is it?"

His silver tongued spy wasn't as careful with her words in this time line. That she never had been with him wasn't relevant. She had no memory of that time. "No," he admitted, "but I did have that conversation with Mr. Hollis and it is how I drew that connection. Your name came from elsewhere, something earlier."

"So have we met before?"

"You've never met me before," Chris told her. _And as little or much as that was or wasn't me, the same goes for the Gen he knew, so I guess I never really met you either._

Genevieve shrugged. "If you say so. Thinking about it though, you do look familiar."

Chris raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Really? 'Cause I don't remember that." _Does she attend college with me? It's kind of up her alley. Or maybe . . ._ He smiled. "Have you ever been to The Manor on a busy night?"

She grinned. "Yeah. Why?"

"Cause my mom owns it and I've helped her there in the past. Could that be it?"

She considered this for a moment, than nodded." "That's probably it."

Chris grinned, glad that was over. "All right, Brian, go take her to find Mr. Hollis. I see someone headed toward my register." Not waiting to see if they did as he suggested he started to turn. Something stopped him and he looked at Genevieve. "Nice to meet you, Miss Lawson."

"Genevieve."

_I know._ "I'm Chris." And then he turned around and walked away. This time, he didn't look back.

* * *

So now you know a little about the other time line. Brian and Genevieve were both friends there. And they were both people he lost. Now that Chris realizes this, what is he going to do? Considering what is about to happen, these things will be minor considerations for this story, but they will come up later. What do you think he will do?

And now for the first real hint as to why this demon got his name.

That flashback will probably be a scene from either "Brother Vs. Brother" a story I am working on that might just change very drastically or else out of "Good and Dead" and season two episode.


	5. Left For Dead

First a thank you to my reviewers:

harryandjamesluvr - I'm not sure how to explain the two time line memory other than because of events in the first and fourth episodes of this series (The Magic Is Back and Chris Perry's Favorite Relative) he remembers everything of both. The young man who grew up in this time line is in control, but he knows everything about what he was like in the other and sometimes he has feelings related to what happened there, especially when it comes to people he only knows from the other time line. If you haven't already, I would suggest reading those two episodes. Hopefully that will explain it for you.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - Yeah, I probably did say something before. I tend to repeat things. When I look at each character I see who they are, who they will be, and sometimes how they will end. I am not someone who kills off a character lightly, but I do have characters who will die.

Anym. - Unfortunately I didn't around to updating as fast as you were ready for. I do enjoy putting in info from the other time line and I love making Chris squirm. And some of the things he knows about some of the people from the other time line (such as these two) would very much make him squirm if he ever let those events become foremost on his mind. Right now, of course, he's more focused on the fact that in the other time line both Brian and Genevieve died because of their friendship with him.

lizardmomma - Always best to have a cover story that is the truth. Fortunately for him, he had heard his boss mention her dad.

And now for the next chapter. I'd say enjoy . . . but you'll see why I don't. How about, be prepared to be stunned.

* * *

Chapter Four – Left For Dead

Wyatt paused his step as above him lights flickered. Since the time that the phone lines went down so had the elevators and it appeared that the lights would soon be joining them.

And all the while the feeling of someone watching him hadn't left him.

He'd toyed with the idea of orbing somewhere, but decided if something demonic was about he couldn't leave his co-workers to fend for themselves. He was going to hope that his dad got his message and investigated when he couldn't call Wyatt back.

A whoosh was all the warning he got before an arrow whizzed over his head. Wyatt raised his shield even as he spun around.

There was nothing there.

_That arrow came from somewhere_, he thought as he tried to find something. He felt a tug on the back of his shirt as if something short wanted his attention or something tiny was climbing his back.

Either way something had gotten past his shield or had been in it when he raised it. When he swiped at his back he felt something sharp stab into his hand. He screamed and flung his hand around. He heard a thud as something hit the wall, but still he saw nothing and he still felt something tugging at his shirt and he saw a small dagger protruding from his hand.

Wyatt tried to ignore the pain and swiped at his back, again. This time something stabbed deep into his lower back not far from his spinal cord.

He couldn't ignore the pain and a scream slipped from his lips as he stumbled against the wall and his shield dropped. He felt himself bombarded by sharp objects that appeared to be invisible until they hit him, until they dug deep into his skin.

The sound of running pierced his ears and suddenly the bombardment stopped. No longer able to hold on, Wyatt slipped into unconsciousness and the lights flicked off.

* * *

*Evil Grin*. So this was no my idea. It just kind of happened. And if you want to find out what happens next I want at least six reviews. This story has been averaging four prior to a new chapter being posted, so I don't think that's an unreasonable request. And if you take a while, that just gives me more time to work on the next two episodes. One has five completed chapters. The other has about three completed chapters and a full outline.

Oh, and anyone who reads "Imaginary Fiends (and Real Friends)" I will be posting a new chapter of that this weekend, probably tomorrow afternoon. If not tomorrow night.

And anyone who wants to know what happened more quickly, check out my site. It's all there.

UPDATE: I'm still waiting for two more reviews. I am quite ready to update as soon as I have them. Meanwhile I am seven chapters into the next episode.

UPDATE: Waiting for just one more review. I've been pretty busy with other Charmed things, but I did send chapter eight of the next episode off to my beta.

UPDATE: Yeah! Six reviews! Now to get that next chapter posted.


	6. Time to Explain

First a thank you to my reviewers:

Anym. - Yes, you were the first reviewer. And I appreciate that. Sorry you had to wait so long to read this next chapter. It won't be near as long for the next one. How can I leave it there? Because it's a good cliffhanger.

PBJ - Sorry so short. It just seemed that that chapter needed to end there. This next one is a lot longer. More fighting back. Wyatt was ambushed.

lizardmomma - Nope. Wyatt being taken down is never a good thing.

FirePony16 - I hope that you do think it is an interesting story. It was interesting to write . . . and interesting to find out what was going on as I did, since this episode did not go the way I planned at all.

harryandjamesluvr - Well, Wyatt's shield only protects him from things outside of the shield.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - Well, more about Wyatt will have to wait a chapter, because at the same time this is happening something is happening at Centennial.

I hope everyone enjoys. This chapter should shed some light on what happened in the previous chapter, since it's the same thing in both chapters.

* * *

Chapter Five – Time to Explain

Chris was in his office clearing out his desk. As he emptied out the last drawer the door opened. He looked up as David Vandemark entered. He smiled in greeting. "Hi, David."

"Hi." David stopped in front of the desk. "Are you sure about this?"

"You've asked me before," Chris comments. "Do you think I should stay? Do you think I am the right person for the job?"

David hesitated.

Chris' lips twitched. "It's okay. We both know you don't."

"I," David started and shook his head. "I used to think you were the right person for the job. And then something changed. You changed. Now," he shrugged, "I just want to make sure this is what you want."

Doubts he's had. Questions had come to mind. When it came right down to it, though, he was sure he'd made the right decision. He just didn't want to work at Centennial any more.

"It's what I want," Chris assured him.

David nodded. "Okay."

"Look, I'm pretty much done here," Chris informed him as he stood, "so why don't you take a seat and enjoy your new office." He moved out of the way to allow David in and made a little bow."

David laughed. "All right then." His face sobered up before he even moved a foot. "You know I wasn't trying to get your job, don't you?"

Chris nodded. "If I thought that I would have recommended somebody else, Jody maybe."

David starred at him in disbelief. "Jody?" Then, his smile returned and he cracked up laughing. "Can you imagine her doing this job? She'd drive us all nuts."

"But you'd be very organized crazy people," Chris assured him, trying to keep a straight face.

"As if that would make it better."

Chris grinned. "I'll see you around."

"It's been good getting to know you," David returned as he finally walked around to the other side of the desk.

Chris nodded and headed out the door. He was half way down the hall when a scream stopped him short.

The lights around Chris began to flicker as Chris ran back toward his former office.

He shoved open the door with a wave of his arm to find David swiping frantically at his back. Hearing the door David looked up. "Help. Something stabbed me and I feel like something's climbing on me. Can you see anything?"

When he turned around still swiping at his back, Chris saw nothing.

Since something was clearly there, Chris decided now would be a good time to practice his newest power. He focused his mind and slowly he faded out of the visible range and tiny creatures all around them faded into his view. He waved his hand back and forth, one by one forcing the tiny creatures off of David's back and hard against the wall. When one took the idea of attacking him he focused his swipe at it.

When the dazed creatures had all been relegated to a pile next to the wall he tried to figure out what to do with them.

Feeling that he was no longer under attack David turned around only to find no one there. "Chris?"

And that was all it took for Chris to lose his concentration.

David stared at him wide eyed. "Did you just . . ? What happened?"

Chris gulped.

"How did you do that?" David asked backed away.

"I'll explain later," Chris informed him, not at all sure what he could explain. "For now we need to leave. They're only dazed."

"They?" David gaped. "They who?"

"Just get out," Chris ordered. "David, these things are dangerous and we need to do something about that leg."

David looked down at his thigh where a tiny dagger protruded out the side. He shivered and headed out the door.

As soon as David was out the door, Chris forced himself to focus on turning invisible, again. Spotting the creatures still trying to gather themselves he heaved in a sigh. "Itty bitty, teeny tiny; send each creature's little hiney, somewhere far away from here, somewhere they are no longer near."

The creatures vanished in white orb lights and Chris exhaled. He relaxed and turned visible, again. He left the room knowing it wasn't over, but realizing it could wait and David could not.

David was sitting against the wall; the adrenaline having left him, he was feeling his leg. He looked up as Chris approached. "I think I'd better go to the hospital."

Chris looked down at his hands and sighed. "Yeah, probably. Better not take out that knife either."

"And explain it how?" David demanded.

Chris sighed. "I don't know."

"This," David pointed to his leg and the tiny dagger sticking out of it, "cannot pass for normal. What you did in there cannot pass for normal." His voice accelerated as he added, "Chris, you were invisible."

Chris sighed, again. "I know."

This seemed to agitate David more. "You know? There is a letter opener sticking out of the side of my leg and you _know_ were invisible. Chris, what is going on?" He suddenly stilled. "Is this why? Is this why you leave work early and get distracted? Is it because of invisible creatures that attack you and other?"

"They aren't usually invisible," Chris offered weakly. David stared at him oddly. He was silent for several seconds. "Are they gone?"

"No," Chris admitted. "I sent them away, but they'll be back. I have to find them and stop them. And I have to find out who they were after, you . . . or me."

"Do you think they were after you?"

Chris looked down at the tiny dagger. "I don't know. Two months ago a little girl was attacked. Later that same month a friend walked in on someone under attack. At other times the attacks have been aimed at us."

"Us?"

"People who can fight back in kind," Chris tried to explain. "But mostly myself and my brother."

"Wyatt can do that too? Turn invisible?"

Chris laughed. "No. Wyatt cannot turn invisible."

David laughed back, causing his leg to move and him to remember his pain. "I have to do something about my leg. Get out of here. You saw nothing. I don't understand this. I don't know if I can accept all this. I do know that you saved me in there and you can't afford questions, so go. I'll make sure the clock says you left before this happened."

Chris shook his head. "Don't lie for me. I'll clock out. If there are questions, there are questions."

"I can't tell them the truth."

"Keep people around you, if you insist on telling me to leave. If this was meant for you, you're in danger . . . In fact I really should drive you to the hospital."

David shook his head. "I'll stay in crowds, but you find them. I can't stop them. You can. Let me know when it's safe. And when you do, I'll decide if I want to know what really happened in there."

* * *

Now, both brothers have been attacked, but with very different results. I know I'm making you wait to see what happened to Wyatt, but these things are happening at pretty much the same time, so it was needed. Wyatt's condition is in the next chapter and possibly mentioned in every single chapter after that.

So what do you think David will do now that he has some idea what's been going on for the last couple of months? How will he react when he calms down?

Not making a review minimum . . . and probably not doing that for a while. Of course no new chapter until someone reviews, but other than that.


	7. The Hemophobe Saves the Day

First a thank you to my reviewers:

jody - Glad you like the invisibility thing. I'm not sure if you mean Chris or the demons, but with Chris I wanted him to have an elder power and I don't like elder bolts. And it worked so well for so many things to let him be invisible, so there he is.

Anym. - *Smile* Yeah, don't I know it. I've been on the recieving end of cliffhangers and I know how annoying they can be to the reader, but they work. David's still in shock and most of his reacting will be off "screen". You will get a pretty good idea of the conclusion he came to by the end of the episode.

lizardmomma - I like them having to rescue people, too. It doesn't always work into the stories, because I had so much I wanted to get done, but there will be many more innocents as the season goes along. I have a more stable foundation at this point, most of the characters where I want them.

FirePony16 - Thank you. Glad you enjoyed it.

As promised, back to Wyatt. You get to find out what condition he's in and what happens when he's found.

* * *

Chapter Six – The Hemophobe* Saves the Day

Olivia Tunnels climbed the stairs as the lights flickered back on, again. She smiled as light flooded the hallway in front of her. It was kind of creepy downstairs with the lights out. Hopefully they would stay on this time.

She turned a corner in the hall and froze. A few feet away a man's body lay in a heap in front of her. Without stopping to think she ran to his side and dropped to her knees. She forced back the urge to throw up that always came at the sight of blood as she tried not to take in all the blood covering him. She pressed two fingers against his neck, as she had been taught in her high school health class, hoping for a pulse.

Finding one she rose quickly to her feet and shoved open the door of the nearest office and hoped the phones were working, again.

What greeted her was an utter mess. The desk had been turned over, the phone pulled out of the wall. She almost turned around, but something caught her attention.

She bent down and scooped up the cell phone from the floor. She flipped it opened and breathed a sigh of relief as she realized it appeared undamaged. Now, if only it could call out. She hit 9-1-1 and the call button and waited, hoping to hear if ring.

When it did she grinned. "Thank you," she whispered.

"9-1-1 emergency," a voice on the other end intoned. "What is your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance," she announced. "There's a man in the hall who is covered in blood. He has a pulse, but that's really all I know."

"Where are you, ma'am?"

"The Museum of Natural History . . . er . . . I don't know the address," she admitted. "Can you find it?"

"We're dispatching someone right now," she was told. "I need you to stay on the line and tell me what you can about the injured man. I'll pass it onto the ambulance."

"Okay."

"Do you know who the man is?"

Olivia heaved in a breath. "No. I was more interested in if he was alive. His face was covered in blood." She stepped back into the hall and bent down, forcing down the bile. "I don't deal well with blood." She looked down at the face of the downed man and realization slowly spread over her face. "His name is Wyatt Halliwell. He works here."

"Can you see where he is wounded?"

"Everywhere. I think he's been stabbed, a lot."

"All right. Do you have anything to stop the bleeding?"

"I wouldn't know where to begin and I don't think I could do it," Olivia told her in despair. "It's all I can do to look at him. It was so hard to check for his pulse."

"All right. Can you find someone else, someone who can stop the bleeding?"

Olivia nodded. "Okay. Okay. I'll do that. How soon is the ambulance coming?"

"Soon, a couple of minutes. Can you find someone for me?"

Olivia nodded as she rose to her feet. "Okay. Hurry."

"Keep the phone line open."

Olivia nodded as she started down the hall in search of help. "Okay. Hurry," was all she could think to say as she hoped Wyatt still had time.

* * *

* For anyone who doesn't know, hemophobia is the fear of blood. Olivia has a mild case of it.

So Wyatt's been found and he's alive, but what's going to happen next? And how bad are his injuries?


	8. A Special Phone

First a thank you to my reviewers:

Anym. - Well, I certainly hope you will live. I would hate to lose a reader . . . or be responcible for someone's demise. Enjoy.

lizardmomma - Well, this one is a bit longer. Hope you enjoy. As to Wyatt, well your just going to have to keep reading.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - Glad to have you back. I'm glad that you were able to catch up. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

FirePony16 - Yep, Olivia is pretty much freaked out, but while she was trying to get him help, she did try to keep herself outwardly calm.

Back to Chris again. As I said before these things are pretty much happen right on top of each other. It's going to follow Chris for a while, though as Wyatt is in no shape to do anything.

* * *

Chapter Seven – A Special Phone

Chris frowned at the phone in his hand. _Why would someone jam the cell phone lines?_ He stepped into the main room of the store and shook his cell phone. So intent was he on his phone that he didn't see someone coming until it was too late and he had ran into Genevieve.

They both went down hard and Chris' phone went flying. Chris winced and pushed himself up. "Sorry, Gen," he whispered as he held out his hand.

"Gen?" she questioned as she accepted his hand. "I don't think I've ever had anyone call me that."

"Sorry."

"That's okay." She brushed herself off. "You seem pretty focused on something. Bad phone call?"

"No phone call," Chris retorted. "Line appears to be jammed and I can't imagine why." _Unless the demons . . . but why bother?_

She frowned. "Huh. That's weird." She pulled out an odd looking phone from her pocket and started pressing buttons. "Yeah, that is weird." She pressed some more buttons and grinned. "Here. Try this." She handed him the phone.

"What is this?"

"A phone . . . oh." She grinned. "My brother made it. He's an inventor."

Chris gulped as he remembered a conversation from the other time line.

* * *

_Genevieve's movements were slow and mechanical as she shut the door behind her. Seeing her Chris started to put down the tools he was using when he noticed Amber Alden approaching her._

_"Genevieve? Are you okay?"_

_Genevieve shook her head. "Miles."_

_"Your brother?" Amber stepped closer and put her hand on Genevieve's shoulder. "Is he okay?"_

_Genevieve shook her head harder and tears started rolling down her cheeks. "No. He's . . ." She burst out sobbing._

_Amber folded her into her arms and just held Genevieve in her arms. It was a long time before either girl moved. And when they did a tale unfolded, not of death, for at the time Miles Lawson was still alive, but of a horrible attack Genevieve had been helpless to stop. They never did determine if the attack have been random or if there was a real sinister reason behind it. And Miles had never woken, dying three weeks late._

* * *

Chris gave Genevieve a half smile glad to know her brother was one more person who had survived. He took the odd looking phone and punched in his brother's number he waited as the phone rang and wondered how it was Miles had made a phone that got past a cell phone jammer.

"Hello," a vaguely familiar voice said on the other end.

Chris frowned. "Who is this?"

"Nathan," the voice replied. "I work . . ."

"I know you work with Wyatt," Chris interrupted. "Why didn't he answer?"

"I think I'd best ask who this is."

"Chris, his brother. Is he busy?"

"Er . . ." There was several seconds of silence in which Chris grew increasingly uneasy before, "Not precisely."

"Well, then put him on." _Before I panic._

"I can't."

Something in the other man's voice put Chris on full alert. "Where's my brother?"

"On a stretcher, being carried to an ambulance." Nathan informed him, apology in his voice. "I was actually in here looking for phone numbers, so I could call your family. Can you tell them?"

"Is he alive?" Chris asked trying not to panic. After all an ambulance meant there was hope, right?"

Genevieve looked at him worried.

"Yes," Nathan assured him quickly. "He was attacked, stabbed, but he is alive."

_Stabbed. So I was the target, not David._ "Is he expected to live?"

"I don't know," Nathan admitted.

Chris shuddered at his words.

"You know the hospital where he volunteers?"

"San Francisco Memorial? Yeah, I've been there a few times." _But only when I couldn't avoid it. I don't understand how he can stand being there so often. Hospitals creep me out._

"That's where they are taking him. Will you tell your parents?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah. I'll call them at once. Anything else you can tell me?"

There was silence on the other end before Nathan spoke. "The people with the ambulance said much longer without care and he wouldn't have made it. With all the chaos over here no one should have gone upstairs. You owe Olivia his life."

_I'll make sure to find her whomever she is and thank her after this is over._ "Thank you, but what did you mean by chaos?"

"Electrical outs, phone lines down, a lot of stuff."

_Sounds very familiar._ "I'm going to call my parents now. Thank you for letting me know."

"Good-bye."

"Good-bye," Chris repeated as he turned off the phone and looked at Genevieve. "Do you mind if I call my parents?"

"What happened?" she asked worried.

"My older brother was badly injured in an attack of some sort," he told her even if he knew perfectly well what kind of attack it had been. Gen didn't need to be immersed in the magical world, not this time. "I need to let my parents know what's going on."

She nodded. "Go ahead."

Chris dialed, again, this time his dad's cell. It went straight to voice mail. He sighed. "Dad, it's Chris. I just talked to Wyatt's co-worker, Nathan. Wyatt was attacked and is on his way to the hospital. My cell is bring jammed so I'm using someone else's. I guess it can change frequency. I'd say call me, but since it would do little good, just go to San Francisco Memorial, where Wyatt volunteers. Be careful. Bye."

He shut off the phone and dialed his mom's number. Considering how rarely he had to use the actual numbers, he was thrilled that he knew them. When it also went straight to voice mail he wanted to scream in frustration. "Mom, it's Chris. I need to talk to a person. Wyatt's been attacked and is on his way to San Francisco Memorial. You can't call me because my cell has been jammed. I'm going to try The Manor and hope that Drinka's working. Bye."

He turned it off, again. "Apparently my parents have their cell phones off. I'm going to try my mom's restaurant."

She nodded. "Right. You mentioned that earlier."

Chris nodded. "The Manor. After today I'll be working for her." Despite the fact that he didn't intend to cultivate a friendship with her in this time line, for her own safety if nothing else, he wanted her to know where to reach him if she needed to . . . even if she didn't realize he could help. "One more call . . . I hope."

She laughed and waited.

He dialed the number of The Manor and waited. This time an unfamiliar voice answered.

"The Manor, Emily speaking. Would you like to make a reservation."

Emily. Right. The new waitress. "This is Chris Halliwell. Is my mom or Drinka there?"

"Drinka is," Emily Colson told him. "I'll go find her."

"Thanks, Emily." As he waited he looked at Genevieve. "My mom's not there, but Drinka might know where to find her."

"Hello, Mr. Chris," Drinka Deguilio greeted as she picked up the phone. "What do you need?"

"Wyatt's been injured and I can't reach my parents. Do you know where they are?"

"Picnic in Golden Gate Park," she replied after a moments though. "How's Wyatt?"

"I don't know," Chris sighed. "Nathan said he was alive. That's about all I can say."

"Someone's listening?"

"Yeah, but there isn't much more to say."

"Demons?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Call me if you can't find them."

"Thanks, Drinka." He turned off the phone without waiting for a reply. He looked up to find Genevieve looking at him. "Thank you for the use of your phone."

"Yeah. I hope everything turns out all right."

"Me, too." He sighed. "It was nice to meet you." As he walked away memories filtered though his mind, memories of a young man who was him and wasn't, memories of the friends he'd had, people he had failed, people he now barely knew, but who were alive. And that mattered more to him than that they knew him.

* * *

Trivia – This is the first time Chris' cell phone has made an appearance in Charmed: Heritage . . . and it doesn't work. He usually just borrows Wyatt's. Likewise, though Chris' car has been mentioned, it has never been seen and probably won't be for a while.

Additional Trivia - This is the first time you get to see Wyatt's missing girlfriend, Amber, in anything. Of course in the other time line she's not his girlfriend, but it's the same person.

So now, Chris knows and you get to learn a little bit more about the other time line.


	9. Picnic Interrupted

First a thank you to my reviewers:

Anym. - Glad you liked the bits about the other time line. Since Chris does have memories of the other time line it's fun to make him run into people and events involved with that. Glad you liked the trivia, too. Since I've mentioned Amber before, but never shown her, I thought I'd point her out. Wyatt really wants to find out what happened to her, but he has a hard time talking about her.

lizardmomma - Thank you.

FirePony16 - Yes, Miles was in a coma for the last three weeks of his life. Gen (in the other time line of course) had been somewhere where she had seen what happened, but also was also able to stop him from dying at once since his wounds where bad, but not did not kill him at once. If I have Gen show up more, you may end up meeting Miles, since in this time line he is alive.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - A sense of direction is always a plus, especially when you learn that someone you love is in grave danger.

gabrieldarke - Welcome back. It's good to hear from you. Glad you enjoyed the ending of "The Demon of Confusion". I had fun with that. And this story has been interesting to write. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

As previously stated, I will be following Chris for a while, but now I have Leo and Piper with him. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Eight – Picnic . . . Interrupted

With Chris coming to work as a chef at The Manor, Piper Halliwell had, for the first time in almost three months, felt that she had room to breathe when it came to her restaurant. And it felt so good she was planning on looking for another chef. The end of the previous year had not been good to her with the loss of a number of employees for various reasons . . . really, moving across country was no excuse . . . and so she found herself here.

Piper looked up at her husband, Leo Wyatt. It was nice to have a day off. The look on Leo's face stopped her from saying anything. She merely turned around and looked in the direction he was looking.

What she saw was their younger son running across the grass at them. When he reached them Chris plopped down on the blanket, breathing heavily. In between huffing he asked, "Do you know how hard it is to find a place hidden enough to orb into?"

"Why not drive?" Piper asked.

"Because your oldest child," Chris stopped and heaved in a deep breath. "Do you guys ever check your phones?"

"My oldest child did what?" Piper asked as Leo pulled out his phone questioningly.

Leo flipped his phone open and turned it on. "Four new messages," he mumbled before Chris could decide how to answer his mom. Leo dialed in to hear his voice messages.

The first three were from Wyatt prior to phone lines going down at the museum. Leo's face grew progressively worried. Between the second and third one, Leo commented, "Your brother seems pretty concerned."

"They're from Wyatt?" Chris asked surprised and a bit stunned. Recovering he retorted, "Well, he had right to be worried. It's why I'm here. He was attacked."

Leo didn't pay attention to the third message as he asked. "What happened? Is he okay?"

Chris sighed. "I don't know."

"To which question?"

"Either. The last message must be the one from me. I talked to one of his co-workers. They are taking him to the hospital. And they don't know if he will make it."

Piper gasped and Leo wrapped his arms around her. "Where?" Piper demanded. "Where is your brother?"

"San Francisco Memorial," he informed them. "I'm going to orb there as soon as I leave here. Do you want me to take you?"

"Yes," her voice sounding as if the question was ridiculous.

Leo hugged his wife close from behind and nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Short, but that's just how it is. Finally Piper and Leo make and appearance.


	10. Hospital, the Four Letter Word

First a thank you to my reviewers:

Anym. - Glad you think the quality made up for the length. This chapter still isn't long, but it's longer. Hopefully it's still quality.

lizardmomma - I would have loved to have worked them in sooner, but there seemed to be no place they fit, so here they are.

harryandjamesluvr - Well, it's going to be a while before the full extent of Wyatt's condition is revealed, but this chapter should give you a pretty good idea.

FirePony16 - Don't worry about it. I am sometimes slow to get on here and update, though I am trying to be quicker with this one since I am currently working on chapter twelve of the next episode (and have about five chapters done of the one after that when I am ready to work on it).

While, Piper adamently wanted to have Wyatt in a hospital and she did have Chris in one, it seemed to me that as a whole the Halliwell's didn't much like hospitals. And I know that Hospital isn't technically a four letter word, but for them I think it qualifies.

* * *

Chapter Nine – Hospital, the Four Letter Word

Piper took off running the moment they completely materialized. She only stopped when she reached the reception desk. There was no one in line, which considering how she was feeling right now, was a good thing.

"Excuse me," she said to the receptionist, Julia Knepp. "I'm trying to find out about my son, Wyatt Halliwell."

The younger woman's eyes widened. "Wyatt's been admitted?" She turned to her computer and started typing. When she looked up she shook her head. "He's still in intensive care. He can't have visitors yet."

"So he's alive," Chris surmised, relieved as Leo and he came up behind Piper.

"You didn't know that?" Julia asked worried.

Chris shook his head. "All I have to go by is a brief conversation with one of his co-workers. Can you tell us anything else?"

Julia shook her head. "Not really. Only that's he's been admitted. There have been no updates, so I would have to guess they are still working on him. What happened?" She shook her head. "Right. You don't know. If you want to wait over there, I will let you know as soon as I have something."

Piper looked about to say something, but Leo's hand on her shoulder stopped her. Leo smiled at Julia. "Thank you. We are going to let you work."

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

Leo nodded and gently pulled his wife away from the information center. Once he had her several feet away he addressed both her and Chris. "We need to decide what to do. It's unlikely that Wyatt was attacked by something normal."

"He wasn't," Chris informed him. "Demons attacked Centennial, too."

Piper's eyes widened as she turned to look at her younger son. "And you didn't tell us why?"

"Because I'm fine and Wyatt's not . . . and technically I wasn't the one attacked."

"Technically?"

"I was probably the target," Chris admitted. "It was my office or it is until the end of the day. David got stabbed in the leg with a dagger so small it looked like a letter opener."

"Will he keep this quiet?"

"Mom," Chris protested. "He's an innocent. You don't not help because you aren't sure if they will keep your secret."

"Fine," Piper replied impatient. "I wasn't implying that you shouldn't have helped him, only trying to find out if we needed to worry about exposure on top of this."

"He won't say anything," Chris assured her. He didn't know if David would ever speak to him again, or look at him without cringing, but he knew his one time friend wouldn't say a thing."

"You saw the demon then?" When Chris nodded she added, "Could you describe him?"

"They," Chris emphasized the word," are about this tall," he held his hands maybe half a foot apart, "and invisible. And there was somewhere around a dozen of them."

His parents both stared at him. "A dozen?" Piper quarried startled. "And invisible?"

"And tiny," Chris added, "and deadly. If they were indeed after me, they now know it, since I'm the one who used magic on them. David didn't see much."

"What exactly did he see?" Leo asked softly, mindful of the people around.

"And how do you know how tall they were if they were invisible?" Piper wanted to know.

"Because I was, too," Chris retorted. "And that's what he saw, too. He startled me and I became visible, again." He shrugged. "I haven't really tried to master that power, but now I think I should. Later."

"All right," Leo considered the situation. "We need to find some way to help your brother, but I can't see any way we'll even get near him, so I suspect we'll have to trust the doctors."

"I could turn invisible," Chris suggested. "That would get me near him."

"And you'd do what?" Leo asked, trying to be gentle.

Chris' face slumped. "I can't heal."

"But," Piper protested. "Surely Paige could . . ."

Leo shook his head. "Chris can't control his powers enough to keep another person invisible and if the doctors are working on him, she wouldn't be able to get close to him. There is nothing we can do here, so perhaps we should find these demons Chris saw."

Piper scowled. "Well, I know someone who can get to him," she announced, "so I'm going to make a phone call."

"I like that idea," Chris informed his dad as he watched him Mom leave. "I want to do something and if those demons are the ones who did this to Wyatt . . ."

* * *

So now you know Wyatt is alive, but he's still in bad shape and they can't get near him. And they still have to deal with the demon responsible for this.


	11. Sad Remembrances and Strange Coincidence

First a thank you to my reviewers:

Anym. - Thank you very much. I'm glad you liked it.

lizardmomma - Thank you.

FirePony16 - This soon enough for you ;) I had been toying with adding another chapter today and when I say your review pop up, I decided I'd go ahead and add the next chapter. This chapter gives you a little more info on Wyatt's condition.

I had monkeys on the brain when I was writing this chapter. You will see what I mean when you read this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Ten – Sad Remembrances and Strange Coincidences

The Book of Shadows was a like a member of the family. In deed had something happened to it the family would suffer dire consequences. It was tied to them and they to it.

Chris has been looking through it for an hour. He looked up as his mom entered the attic. "Well?"

Piper breathed a sigh of relief. "He made it through. They stopped the bleeding. He lost too much blood, so they had to give him some and that worries me."

Chris frowned. "Why?"

"Because our blood is different . . . and it means they have a sample of his blood."

"Probably more than one, but I don't understand."

"I wish you didn't have to."

* * *

_Prue looked at the files on the counter with growing unease as Piper joined her. "All of these files saw Halliwell," Piper commented as she turned to look at Phoebe who was looking at files on another counter._

_"Yeah, well, look at all these tests he took," as she turned around to face her sisters and stood next to Piper. "Okay, not just on blood that he took from you, but blood that he took from Phoebe and me."_

_Phoebe walked over to a refrigerated storage unit._

_"He has spent months trying to figure out how I survived the Oroya fever," Piper commented stunned as she looked at the file in her hands._

_Phoebe slid open the fridge._

_Prue turned around with a new sheet of paper in her hands. "Yeah, well, this grant request says that he is looking for the universal antibody."_

_Phoebe picks up a vile of blood with Piper's name on it, reads it, and slides it back in before taking out the whole batch. She slid closed the door and carried it toward her sisters. "Maybe he thought it was in your blood."_

_As Phoebe reached her sisters, the monkey chatter caught Prue's attention. She turned to look at them just as one of the monkeys used a come here gesture to telekinetically pull a bannah toward her._

_"Piper, Phoebe," Prue called their attention to the banana._

_As they watched another monkey waved it's hands a little and the banana froze in mid air. The first monkey grabbed at it sorrowfully, unable to quite reach it._

_"Okay, so, um, I think it's safe to say that Dr. Williamson probably knows about us."_

_"Do you think he's been injecting our blood into those monkeys?" Phoebe asked stunned._

_The monkey's freeze wore off and the banana fell to the floor._

_"I don't know," Prue replied a bit impatient, "but we need to get them outta here . . ."_

_Phoebe nodded slightly and hurried over to the caged monkey with her name above it as Prue continued to speak, "before somebody walks in, sees something flying and everybody finds out about us." As soon as she finished speaking she headed toward the monkey cages._

_Piper stared at the monkeys, her hand over her face, distressed. As Piper walked over to the cages and handed Prue the keys, Phoebe pulled the monkey out of the first cage and got pulled into a premonition of Dr. Williamson yelling something, waving his arm and sending a vile of liquid careening into the wall, shattering it. He stared down at his hand as Phoebe came out of the premonition._

_Phoebe stared ahead at her sisters, catching their attention. "Okay, not only does Williamson know about our powers, he's got one of them, telekinesis."_

_"Wait a minute," Piper protested, "you remember what he was like when I was sick. He had the CDC here, the media. If we don't stop him, the monkeys aren't going to be the only ones in cages."_

_Phoebe looked down at the monkey in her arms as Prue looked up at one of the monkeys still in one of the cages. Piper looked down at the other monkey in the cages. All of them were thinking the same thing._

* * *

"He died."

"From your blood?" Chris stared at her stunned.

She shook her head. "He went mad. We tried to help him. He couldn't handle our powers and those he got from our blood. We killed him. He was an innocent and it came down to him or us. We didn't have a choice, not really, but if he'd never met us, if he'd only had no contact with our blood, he might still be alive today."

"You feel guilty."

"To a degree," she admitted," but mostly I feel sad. And I don't want any other doctor to go through the same thing."

"But how do we prevent them from taking blood samples?" Chris asked with a shrug. "Or find all the samples they do take?"

"We don't," Piper decided dejectedly. "We can't."

"Then what?"

Piper sighed. "We make sure his recovery is unremarkable. He was looking into me because of my miraculous recovery from Oroya fever."

"Well, at least stab wounds are pretty straight forward," Chris commented. "Once you aren't going to die, it is just a matter of rest."

"You aren't a doctor," Leo commented from the couch where he had been going through some notebooks. He'd seen otherwise healthy grown men survive the blood loss of a wound only to die later from a seemingly innocuous infection.

Chris and Piper looked at him worried.

"Don't worry," Leo tried to assure them. "Now that he's no longer in danger of blood loss killing him we should be able to get to him if something happens." Leo just wished that he could be there, at the hospital, seeing to his sons care. The idea of going back to medical school just kept popping into his head.

Chris nodded, unaware of his father's thoughts, but he didn't really relax, not really. He turned back to the Book and started flipping pages, not really paying attention. Suddenly he stopped and started flipping backward. He has to go back over a dozen pages before he found what had belatedly caught his attention.

"Knøttlitenmester," Chris said slowly hoping he pronounced it right.

Both of his parents looked at him. Piper walked over to him as Leo got up off the couch. "Find something?"

"Maybe." He moved so Piper could see the page. "Seems that these demons are uncommon and generally for hire . . . we seem to be running into that a lot lately, spies for hire, that demon that switched out bodies a couple of weeks ago, and now this. Who is hiring them?"

Piper looked back at Leo as he reached them. Neither had a reply.

"At any rate they control tiny creatures who are invisible, brandishing tiny swords, and overwhelm their opponents by sheer number mixed with the fact that their opponent has no idea where they are. Sounds about right." He looked up and said ironically, "no picture."

* * *

So now they know who they are up against and you know a bit more about the demon. Can you guess what was in his jar in the first chapter?


	12. Reconnaissance and Battle Time

First a thank you to my reviewers:

FirePony16 - That happens sometimes when I notice someone posting a review, especially if I was already thinking of posting. The idea is to give them a chance to read the next chapter before they get off line. This is how I got posting "wars" with one of my reviews in a couple of stories. I would be on at the same time she was and post as soon as I could respond to whatever she wrote. As to what was in the jar, I was thinking several of the little demons, but one works.

lizardmomma - Well, isn't that useful. I had Astral Monkey on the brain when I wrote this and you just saw it. Keep that episode in mind. More from it is going to pop up in this episode and the next. I don't recall if there are more flashbacks, but there will be more references back to it. As the the jar, I was thinking multiple mini demons, but one works, too. The main point is that is was the tiny little demons who attacked the brothers, more on those in this chapter.

Anym. - Glad that you enjoyed it. Here is more for your reading pleasure.

Remember in the first chapter when Knøtlittenmester said that he considered attacking Wyatt and Chris beneath him and when he told Steve to contact him? He makes a comment in this chapter that refers back to that statement.

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Reconnaissance and Battle Time

Knøttlittenmester was not known for his patience, so when his tiny minions returned he could listen only for so long before he grew annoyed. "You only disabled one of them?" He sneered. "You know better. Go back and finished the job. You know I don't like things left undone."

He scoffed at their response. "I don't care if he is in a crowded room. Finish him off. They won't see you."

And that was that.

* * *

At that moment Chris was orbing into his brother's office at the museum. It was a mess as Nathan said. He breathed in deeply and focused hard on not being seen. Any evidence those tiny demons might have left would probably be invisible.

He saw nothing impressive or at all interesting in Wyatt's office so he started for the hall. Footsteps in the hall stopped him short.

The door opened and Nathan stepped in mumbling to himself. "What happened up here, Wyatt? I'm not so niave as to believe this was random, but who'd want to hurt you?"

If he only knew. Chris would have stayed and listened, to see if this guy was on their side or not, but something in the hall caught his attention, so he slipped past Nathan and out the door.

In the hall he squatted down to get a closer look. Apparently not all the tiny demons had left, but one lay motionless against the wall, a streak of green ooze on the wall giving Chris a pretty good idea of what had happened.

He picked it up between his fingers and orbed out.

When he reached the attic he was visible and though he could feel the tiny demon between his fingers, he saw nothing. Maybe with practice he'd learn how to keep the invisibility up when he orbed. "I just proved that Wyatt and David were attacked by the same demon." He held up his hand. "And I have something to scry with."

Piper looked at him rather doubtfully. "I don't see anything."

"Not surprising," Chris retorted. "I don't either, but I have a tiny demon there. Looks like Wyatt went down fighting. Now, let's find what attacked him." He went over to the shelf and with his free hand grabbed a scrying crystal and a map.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "And if the demon is in the underworld?"

"Then, I'll go there," Chris said without hesitation. "This thing put my brother in the hospital."

"Actually, I meant how will you find it?"

That caused Chris to pause and frown. "Oh."

Seeing that Chris had no answer, Leo tried to change the focus. "Why don't we test Chris' idea first and come to that if we have to?"

"Are there maps of the underworld?"

Leo glanced at his son and shook his head. "I doubt it."

"Perhaps a summoning spell," Piper suggested.

Chris shook his head. "No, that would take . . . something of the demons." He chuckled. "Same as scrying. Let's trying."

* * *

When they had set up a crystal cage to hold the demon, Piper walked over to the book. It contained a summoning spell that only worked under certain circumstances.

"Tiny demons from the invisible realm, find this demon at the helm. I call you here to answer crimes, committed at tiny a dagger chimes."

The air around them turned cold and wind began to blow. It swirled about and landed within the crystals.

Chris waved his hand and the last crystal slid into place.

Knøttlitenmenster glared at Chris. "You? I will not go down at the hand of a mere child."

"After what you did to my brother, be glad I only plan to vanquish you," Chris shot back. "The last demon to mess with him got his body parts melted."

The demon sneered at him. "If I am going to be vanquished by the pitiful likes of a child, then it is a good thing I will be taking at least one of you with me."

"What?!" Piper exclaimed from where she stood. She flicked her wrists at the demon, making him flinch, but not exploding him.

It had an odd effect on Knøttlitenmenster. He smiled. "Ah. One of the Charmed Ones. Killing you will be much more of a privilege."

"Killing me?" Piper asked surprised, flicking her wrists, again. "You aren't going to kill me. I'm going to vanquish you."

"Vanquish," the demon scoffed as wind began to blow through the room, again, scattering the crystals. "What a neat little word for such a messy business. I shall much enjoy making a messy business of you," he said as he stepped away from where the crystals had lain.

The wind continued to whirl and Chris felt a tug at his leg. His eyes widened. "Mom, freeze the room!"

Piper looked at him, hesitant.

Feeling a tug on his other leg, Chris pleaded, "Mom!"

Piper waved her hands.

Leo froze.

Knøttlitenmentster didn't freeze, but Chris ignored him and focused his mind on turning invisible. He gasped as all around him tiny images became tiny frozen creatures with tiny deadly knives. He pulled a tiny creature off one leg and then the other before running over to the shelves where they stored dozens of potions. He grabbed a potion and threw it at the demon now lifting his mom into the air in a whirlwind of air.

Piper couldn't do much, but she did see the potion come out of nowhere and hit Knøttlitenmenter. She focused all her attention on ignoring the fact that she was suspended over a foot in the air and waved a hand at Leo releasing him from her freeze. "Leo, potions!"

It was the last words she could manage as the air around her began to steal the breath out of her. She was helpless to do anything as potions appeared out of nowhere toward the demon, as Leo joined his invisible son at the shelves, throwing potions

And then one potion worked.

Piper dropped to the ground as the wind stopped and the demon exploded.

It was Chris who had the best view as all around him tiny creatures dissolved into nothing and tiny knives clattered to the ground. And as quickly as those knives hit the ground they dissolved, too.

Chris dropped his invisibility as he ran to his mother's side where his dad already knelt. "Mom, are you okay?"

Piper looked up at him, breathing heavily. "I believe so. I am a bit bruised, but let's go make sure he didn't do more damage to your brother."

"Wyatt!" Chris exclaimed. "He said he was going to kill him . . . I think. Or did he mean me?"

"Let's just go," Leo suggested as he helped his wife to her feet.

Chris nodded as dread began to fill him.

* * *

Always wondered why the demons didn't just knock the crystals out of the way. I imagine some of them couldn't, but I never could figure out why none of them tried. I do have the vague idea that one might have, or might have planned to, but I think the source might have.

For all of your Doctor Who fans, don't get excited, the title of the next chapter has nothing to do with Doctor Who. It also has nothing to do with Star Trek Voyager's nameless doctor. It is however called "The Doctor". It contains two surprise guests that I didn't expect and it lets you know how Wyatt is doing in better terms. Did the little demons reach their target?


	13. The Doctor

First a thank you to my reviewers:

lizardmomma - I am very happy that those pesky little demons are gone, too. Glad you liked it.

FirePony16 - *Chuckle* I laughed when I read your response. Wizard of Oz? As to if Wyatt is all right, well you will get a pretty good idea in this chapter and another look at it in the next chapter, which is the last of this story. It should be interesting to see how people react to how I end this story.

I was thrilled that I finally, after ten episodes, got to bring one of these characters into the story. After all her daughter's been around, so why not her. The other one I only knew about a few chapters ahead of time. He was an idea that took root and grew. I hope you like what I did.

* * *

Chapter Twelve – The Doctor

Upon reaching the hospital they were glad to learn that Wyatt was deemed no longer critical and had been moved to a private room. Much as Piper wanted to see her son she had someone else to see first.

She was walking down the hall when the sound of her name stopped her. She turned toward the voice and smiled. "Ava."

Dr. Ava Nicolae smiled at her. "Looking for your son?"

"Yes," Piper agreed, "but looking for you first. I wanted to thank you and ask if anything happened while we were gone?"

Ava nodded. "Yes, but I took care of it."

"Thank goodness. What happened?"

Ava slipped a pair of glasses out of her pocket for inspection. "Tiny invisible creatures with knives attacked him. Thanks to this gift from Phoebe I could see them and take care of them. How is Phoebe anyway? I haven't heard from her in a while."

"She and Coop are on vacation." Piper hesitated and then added, "We haven't heard from them since they left and their girls can't find them, so I'm getting more and more worried. They are supposed to return in less than a week. If they are even a day late, after not contacting us for a month I am going to panic. With everything that's been going on it will be warranted."

"From what little you mentioned over the phone and from what my daughter has told me over the last couple of months, I can believe it," Ava agreed. She frowned as she looked at Piper. "Piper?"

Piper stared ahead in shock at the doctor walked toward them next to her younger son.

Chris and the doctor stopped as they reached them. "Mom, this is Dr. Darrin. He's Wyatt's attending physician."

Piper stared at the man, not hearing a word Chris said. In a whispered voice she questioned, "Dr. Williamson?"

Dr. Darrin looked at her in surprise. "No, Ma'am. As you son said, I'm Dr. Darrin."

Had he left it there she would have been forced to accept it, but he didn't. The next words shook her. "Did you know my uncle, Mrs. Halliwell?"

"Your uncle?" Piper stuttered in question.

"Yes, my uncle, Curtis Williamson," Dr. Darrin replied. "He was a doctor here before I was born. I was named for him." He smiled a bit. "According to my dad, one of the last things he did before his death was save both him and my mom. It's always nice to meet people who knew him since I didn't. I'm told that not only did I bear his name, but I look like him, too."

"Named for him?" was all Piper could say.

He laughed. "Yes, I actually am Dr. Curtis Williamson. It's just I'm Curtis Williamson Darrin. So did you know him?"

"He was my doctor once," Piper admitted, "but no, I didn't really know him." _I killed him_. And right about now meeting his nephew who looked so much like him and just like him seemed only to want to help people was the worst possible punishment she could ever get. It was her fault he didn't know his uncle, because she couldn't save him.

He looked a little disappointed, but nodded. "You'll want to see your son I'm sure. I believe your husband is already there, so you'll have to wait until he gets out. I can take you to the room," he told her as he led the way down the hallway. "I think he'd going to survive just fine, but it will take a while and I'm worried about one of his injuries. It shouldn't prevent him from living, but whatever was used on him nicked his spinal cord. Hopefully it shouldn't give him too much difficulty, but when dealing with the nervous system it's hard to know, especially as he hasn't woken yet."

"What are you saying Dr. Darrin?" Chris asked as they came to a stop outside a room with a glass window.

Dr. Darrin sighed. "We know he has no feeling in some spots, most of his lower body. That may be permanent or temporary. We don't know. And since he hasn't woken up, we don't know if he can move his legs at all. There is a very real possibility he may be unable to walk."

Piper stared at him in horror. "No. No, that won't happen."

"That is the worst case scenario at this point, Mrs. Halliwell," Dr. Darrin insured her. "He probably will not make a full recovery, but I believe he will be able to walk without much trouble. We'll know more when he wakes up. If all goes well tonight, he'll be moved to a regular room tomorrow."

Chris looked into the room through the glass window. Wyatt lay unmoving on the bed with Leo at his side. It all seemed so unreal.

"The biggest thing that worries me," Dr. Darrin told them, "is the fact that he hasn't regained consciousness. "That's the main reason we are keeping him here for the night, that and the spinal injury."

Inside the room Leo looked up and spotted them. He stood and exited the room. "Are you my son's doctor?"

Dr. Darrin nodded.

Piper looked at Chris. "You go in. Your father and I are going to talk to Dr. Darrin."

Chris didn't question it. When he reached his brother side he looked down. He'd never seen his brother look so helpless.

"I'm sorry, Wy," he whispered. "I know it's illogical, but I feel I should have been there. I should have helped you. And now I'm helpless to help you. Why not me? You could have done something."

He stood there for a long time while in silence. After several minutes he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and sighed at the sight of his mom. He nodded and left the room. With one last look at his brother through the glass window he leaned against the wall and allowed silent sobs to overtake him.

* * *

So what do you think of Dr. Williamson's nephew? In my "world" he was born maybe a year after his uncle's death, enough time that he wasn't conceived when his uncle died, so that he wouldn't have existed if his uncle hadn't had Phoebe's power to know about his father's heart attack before it happened, and much as I didn't like Dr. Williamson's actions of taking the inmates organ's without their permission, the one that Edie (that's my best guess at pronouncing her name, it was a really low whisper) got was at least not gotten through the death of another person.

In case it wasn't clear, Piper called Ava and asked her to check in on Wyatt and try to protect him. Because they knew they were dealing with something invisible, Ava used a pair of enchanted glasses that she had been gotten from Phoebe. And they did attack. But when the demon was defeated they were also vanquished, because they depended on him to exist.

One more chapter of this story and then I will post the next story. It is called "Phoenix Witch". I am very curious to see what the reaction to it will be in the greater world of this site.


	14. Dinner at The Manor

First a thank you to my reviewers:

FirePony16 - That is an interesting idea about Dr. Darrin. I hadn't thought of it, but it does make sense in the way I have him in this series. I am curious about what kind of guess you have. Do you mean for "Phoenix Witch"? If so, then I am really curious what your guess is, because I don't think what I am doing in that story is used elsewhere. If you mean something else, please do let me know. I am very curious.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - Glad you were able to catch up so quickly. Don't feel bad about being late for reviewing. I appreciate you reviewing and I double appreciate that you review each chapter even when you are behind. Thank you. Glad that you agree with me on Hospital being a perfect four letter word for the Halliwells. I thought it worked so well. The jar was in the first chapter and it is never actually mentioned again, but it basically contained the tiny demons (either one or more). I like fight scenes. They are interesting to write. Glad that is all made sense. I think the hardest one to write was the one in "A Mother Knows". I hope that you enjoy this next chapter. Once more thank you for reviewing each chapter.

lizardmomma - I believe I can answer that one in this chapter. Enjoy.

I honestly can't believe this story ends this way. I mean I planned this, the dinner here, but I did not plan the rest. It certainly changed how this story and the next and to some degree the next play out. At any rate enjoy. This takes place the next day.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Dinner at The Manor

Saturday, March 6, 2027

The next evening Chris found himself in the kitchen of The Manor. Had it not been for his promise to Jody and Rose he wouldn't have come. Piper had told him she'd have someone else work the shift, but Chris didn't want anyone implying he would receive special privilege for being the owner's son.

Callie Ranard was working as chef that night, so all Chris really had to do was wait on tables. Other than the food he was preparing in anticipation of his former co-workers arrival, Chris didn't expect to be in the kitchen much.

Ty Addington entered the kitchen with an order. "Chris, Becky just seated your guests."

Chris looked up. "How many people came?"

"Four."

_So David came. This should be interesting_. Chris nodded. "Thanks, Ty." He stirred the food in the skillet. "Tell them I will be out in about five minutes."

Ty nodded and handed his order to Callie. He grinned and left the room.

Five minutes later Chris left the kitchen with four plates of steaming food on a tray. He passed The Manor's newest waitress, Emily Colson, as he exited the kitchen. She grinned at him. It seemed everybody knew about his conversation with his former co-workers and his plan to dazzle them with food he'd cooked.

Chris entered the main room and looked around until he found them. The group consisted of Jody and Rose as expected along with David and Brian. He walked over to the table and greeted them with a smile.

"Welcome to The Manor. I am Chris and I will be your server for the evening. I'd offer you menus, but as I told Jody and Rose I fixed something special for you." He placed the plates on the table one at a time. As he did he added, "I would take your drink order, but I see someone beat me to it."

"So you made this?" Jody asked as she stuck her fork in and took a tentative bite.

Chris nodded. "Yep. As the new guy, I'm in the kitchen when Mom and Callie are busy, so that's the only thing I'm cooking tonight."

"I don't get it," Rose commented. "If your mom's the owner, why are you back-up?"

"Because Callie has seniority," Chris replied good naturedly. "I don't mind. It gives me more flexibility."

David looked up at this. He frowned as if considering this.

Not noticing David's reaction, Brian commented, "Well, I think this tastes great. I'm going to try and come here more often."

Chris laughed. "You do realize that's not even on the menu?"

Brian shrugged. "Why should I realize that? I've never even seen the menu."

"So you're making Brian and me pay for something not on the menu?" David asked, his voice low, curious. "What are you charging us?"

"Two fifteen plus voluntary tip this time," Chris replied without hesitation. "Mom agreed to let you pay low this time, but if you want to get it again it will cost more." He shrugged. "She's charging me the difference."

David chuckled. "I hope this works out for you." He looked a bit uncomfortable as he added, "I appreciate what you did for me."

Chris knew he wasn't talking about the promotion. He also knew everyone else though he was. "It was the least I could do."

David frowned at him. Realization crossed his face as he looked around. A smile started growing on his face and then he started laughing. He nodded as if something had just made sense to him. "All right. Thank you."

Chris smiled back. "Well, I need to get back to work. Can't make a bad impression on my first day, now can I?"

* * *

A couple of hours later after the Centennial crew had left Genevieve entered the front hall where Becky Davis was watching the hostess booth. "Welcome to The Manor. How many in your party?"

"None," Genevieve replied.

"Don't you mean one?" Becky asked, confused.

"No, I'm looking for Chris." She frowned trying to recall his last name. After a moment she gave up. "His mom owns the restaurant."

"I know who he is," Becky informed her.

"Is he here?"

Becky stared at her unsure what to do. Why did Chris inspire weird things to happen around her? Finally, she nodded. "Follow me."

Genevieve followed Becky into the dining room. When she spotted Chris taking an order she smiled at Becky and said, "Thank you. I appreciate you help."

Becky hesitated, glancing at Chris. She sighed. "Please come, again. I'm sure you'll like our food." And then she walked away."

Genevieve chuckled. "I'm sure you're right." She walked over to where Chris was headed toward the kitchen. "Hi."

Chris froze and turned around. "Gen!"

"Again with that name," she laughed. "You better at this than I am. Am I that memorable?"

_You have no idea_. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see how your brother was doing," she informed him.

Chris looked at her surprised.

"Lame, I know, but I kept thinking what I would do if something happened to my brother, Miles." She shrugged. "So how is he?"

"Not good," Chris admitted, "but he'll make it. He woke up this morning, but he's in so much pain they are keeping him sedated most of the time." _And he can't move the lower half of his body_. It wasn't something you told a lot of people, not if you wanted to fix it. He shook his head. "Look, you don't really want to hear about it."

Genevieve gave him a look. "I don't? Then, why did I come here? It's not exactly on my way here."

He smiled a bit. "I appreciate it. I'm worried about him. I know he's going to be okay in the end and I'm thankful he's alive, but it's really hard to wait." He sighed. "And there's nothing I can do. I have to trust the doctors. That's the hardest part, knowing I can't do anything."

"Keep holding on," she recommended. "I'm glad he's going to be okay."

"Me, too," Chris glanced up wondering if there wasn't something else he could do. All he said was, "Me, too. I just hope it's sooner rather than later, because I want my brother back."

Sometimes waiting is the hardest thing a person can do. And Chris had never been good at waiting.

THE END

* * *

Yes, I did just end a story with Wyatt paralyzed and in the hospital. So if you want to find out more, you're just going to have to read the next episode. It's called "Phoenix Witch".


End file.
